In the majority of modern homes, offices and other buildings, electrical power is used to operate various systems of the building such as lighting, heating, ventilation, and air circulation (HVAC), and supplying power to various electrical appliances. In particular, lighting in a home or office space is typically controlled through in-wall switches, timers, or other types of electrical control units.
Electrical control units such as lighting control units vary extensively in design, and different lighting control units may be chosen to be installed in various spaces based on combinations of factors such as budget, functionality, and aesthetics. Some may consider having exposed buttons, digital displays, or other features of an electrical control unit visible to be ugly or otherwise undesirable. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical control unit with an openable switch cover in order to conceal the entirety of the main user interface of the unit while still providing a modicum of functionality. The user may use the switch cover to operate a specific control on the user interface while closed, and may open the switch cover in order to access the full controls of the unit if desired.